criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anton Yelchin
|birthplace=Leningrad, Soviet Union (now St. Petersburg, Russia) |family=Irina Korina (Mother) Viktor Yelchin (Father) Eugene Yelchin (Uncle) |yearsactive=1998-2016 }}Anton Viktorovich Yelchin was an American actor. He played Pavel Chekov in three Star Trek films, including the 2009 reboot film of the same name, along with the sequels, Star Trek Into Darkness and the posthumously released Star Trek Beyond (2016). Born to a Russian Jewish family in Leningrad, Yelchin relocated to the United States, where he began performing in the late 1990s, appearing in several television and film roles, and receiving recognition for Hearts in Atlantis (2001). His role as Jacob Clarke in Steven Spielberg's miniseries Taken was significant in furthering his career as a child actor. He starred in multiple television series, including Huff and the posthumously released Trollhunters. He also starred in other films, including Alpha Dog (2007), Charlie Bartlett (2007), Terminator Salvation (2009), Fright Night (2011), The Smurfs (2011), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Green Room (2015) and Thoroughbreds (2017). Biography Yelchin was the son of figure skaters Irina Korina and Viktor Yelchin. He was born in Leningrad (now known as St. Petersburg, Russian Federation) and raised in the U.S. Anton's parents were disallowed from competing in the Olympic games for the Russian team due to their Jewish heritage, and had hopes of competing for the U.S. team. He started acting at age 9, doing various bit parts in minor films and stage productions. As well as Criminal Minds, he portrayed Johnny Atkins in the 2003 Without A Trace episode "The Bus". He made his transition to major film work with his role in Along Came a Spider in 2001, starred as the titular character in Charlie Bartlett in 2008, and portrayed Pavel Chekov in the 2009 Star Trek movie, a role he repeated in its two sequels, Star Trek: Into Darkness and Star Trek Beyond. In addition to his acting work, Yelchin also played acoustic guitar and was a big fan of Blues. He enrolled in The University of Southern California to study film production. On June 19, 2016, at age 27, Yelchin was killed when he was pinned against his gate when his two ton Jeep rolled backwards in a freak accident. On Criminal Minds Yelchin portrayed Nathan Harris, a teenage murder suspect, in the Season Two episode "Sex, Birth, Death". Filmography *Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia - 39 episodes (2016-2017) - Jim Lake, Jr. (voice) *We Don't Belong Here (2017) - Maxwell Green *Rememory (2017) - Todd *Thoroughbreds (2017) - Tim *SuperMansion - 2 episodes (2015-2016) - Dudley (voice) *IMDb Originals (2016) - Pavel Chekov *Porto (2016) - Jake Kleeman *Star Trek: Beyond (2016) - Pavel Chekov *Rise (2016) - Basil *Green Room (2015) - Pat *The Driftless Area (2015) - Pierre *Broken Horses (2015) - Jacob Heckum *Kiss Kiss Fingerbang (2015) - Doctor Jack Stewart *Experimenter (2015) - Rensaleer *Court of Conscience (2015) - Father James *Dying of the Light (2014) - Milton Schultz *Burying the Ex (2014) - Max *Cymbeline (2014) - Cloten *The Apprentice (2014) - Wayne *5 to 7 (2014) - Brian Bloom *Automobile Waltz (2014) - James *Rudderless (2014) - Quentin *Broken Bells After the Disco (2013) - Boy *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Clumsy Smurf (voice) *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Clumsy Smurf (voice) *The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) - Clumsy Smurf (voice) *Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) - Ian *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) - Pavel Chekov *Star Trek (2013) - Pavel Chekov (voice) *Odd Thomas (2013) - Odd Thomas *The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) - The Albino Pirate (US version, voice) *The Life & Times of Tim (2011) - Trent (voice) *The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) - Clumsy Smurf (voice) *Fright Night (2011) - Charley Brewster *Starz on the Set: A Look Behind the Smurfs 3D (2011) - Clumsy Smurf *The Smurfs (2011) - Clumsy Smurf (voice) *From Up on Poppy Hill (2011) - Shun Kazama (English version, voice) *The Beaver (2011) - Porter Black *You and I (2011) - Edward *Like Crazy (2011) - Jacob *Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac (2010) - Ace Zuckerman *Terminator Salvation (2009) - Kyle Reese *Star Trek (2009) - Pavel Chekov *Middle of Nowhere (2008) - Dorian Spitz *New York, I Love You (2008) - Boy *Charlie Bartlett (2007) - Charlie Bartlett *Criminal Minds - "Sex, Birth, Death" (2006) TV episode - Nathan Harris *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2006) - Keith Tyler *Huff - 26 episodes (2004-2006) - Byrd Huffstodt *Alpha Dog (2006) - Zack Mazursky *Fierce People (2005) - Finn Earl *House of D (2004) - Tommy *NYPD Blue (2004) - Evan Grabber *Jack (2004) - Jack *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2004) - Stewart *Without a Trace (2003) - Johnny Atkins *The Practice - 2 episodes (2002) - Justin Langer *Taken - 2 episodes (2002) - Jacob Clarke *Rooftop Kisses (2002) - Charlie *A Time for Dancing (2002) - Jackson *Judging Amy (2002) - Davis Bishop (voice) *Hearts in Atlantis (2001) - Bobby Garfield *Along Came a Spider (2001) - Dimitri Starodubov *15 Minutes (2001) - Boy in Burning Building *Delivering Milo (2001) - Milo *A Man Is Mostly Water (2000) - Augie *The Wonderful World of Disney (2000) - Featured *ER (2000) - Robbie Edelstein 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography, see here Awards * Best Performance in a Feature Film for Hearts in Atlantis (2001) * Leading Young Actor at the Young Actor Awards (2002) Category:Actors Category:Real People